For the Clan
by Dark-Syaoran
Summary: The Li's believe they are the rightful owners of the Clow Cards and will go to any lengths to get them back. Syaoran Li, included. Alternate Universe.


**Title: **For the Clan.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own Card Captor Sakura.

**Warning: **Alternate Universe. Dark.

-x-**X**-x-

It was much easier than I thought it'd be. All I had to do was gain her trust, something remarkably easy. She was too naive and trusted too easily, even after how I'd treated her at the start. That made her unworthy of the cards, unworthy of their power, because she put them in danger. Every time she turned her back on me, every time she invited me into her home, every time she relied on my help, she put the cards in danger.

I couldn't stand for that. And neither could the clan.

Her brother had been the smart one. He never trusted me, not after that first time we meet when I'd tried to forcefully take the cards away from his sister. He was the only one I couldn't fool. Even that stuffed animal, Cerberus, warmed up to me eventually. Not Toya. No, he knew I was not to be trusted, but he got sloppy. After that business with Hiiragizawa, he got complacent.

And all I needed was one shot. And I took it.

We had been alone, two weeks after she had finally taken total control of the cards, defeating Hiiragizawa's sleeping spell with my help. Her brother was out, another job interview from what I'd be told, and her father had been away in Tokoyo for a lecture. Tomoyo had been with us earlier but she had been called away by her mother, who had sent those bodyguards of hers to pick her up and Clows reincarnation, Hiiragizawa, had returned to England earlier in the week. There had been no one around. No one would have known for a couple of hours at least, in which I'd be out of the country by then. The chance had been too good to pass up.

After Tomoyo's departure we had decided to go to her place. There was nothing else to do, not really. So off we went and not ten minutes later, I'd been standing in her living room, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. It didn't take long.

She had always been a klutz, even though she was a great cheerleader where balance was a key element. She'd lost her balance while bringing in a tray of tea, knocking her leg on the short coffee table they'd recently brought. Before the metal tray had completely left her hands, I had summoned my ceremonial Jiàn and struck, the tip of my sword easily piecing her abdomen.

The ease in which steel sliced through flesh and muscle had surprised me for but a moment, this having been the first time I'd truly used my weapon on a human being in such a fashion. I drove my weapon into her petite body with all my strength until it lanced proudly out the other side, the hilt resting snugly against her skin, the blade tinted metallic red.

The look of shock on her pretty face, her captivating emerald green eyes wider than ever before, her small, dainty mouth parted, is something I'll never forget. Nor will I forget the feeling of her blood drooling over the hilt of my sword, hands and down my arms, staining my shirt and my soul with its stickiness. It wasn't the first time I had killed in my life, but it _was_ my first kill with my sword. During my martial arts training in Hong Kong at the age of seven, I had accidentally broken one of my cousin's necks with a kick, killing him almost instantly. I'd been traumatized by the experience, to be sure, but it was normal within the clan for someone to die in training, so I had gotten over it fairly quickly. It's just how my family is, I suppose. It hadn't been quite as messy as this, however.

Shock had quickly turned into pain but she didn't have time to shout out, to retaliate in any form. Before she could make so much as a peep, I'd taken a step back, wrenching the sword from her body with ease. The sound muscle and skin makes when sliced is beautiful, something I didn't take note of the first time, but I didn't dwell on such things. Instead, I let my momentum carry me through my next move as I'd been trained to do all my life, twirling around as I pulled, to spin around and swing with all my might.

Her neck hadn't a chance against the swiftness of the attack, the sharpness of my blade. Her body had remained standing several seconds afterwards, blood spraying into the air with every pump of her now dying heart. I remember hearing her head hitting the carpeted floor with a muffled thump but paid it no attention as her body started to waver and finally crumpled into a bloody heap on the floor.

I had stood, transfixed, staring at her downed form before remembering what I was there for.

I'd been nearing the stairs when Cerberus appeared, investigating the loud crashing of dishes, no doubt. His eyes had widened comically upon taking in my blooded visage and hadn't had time to react. He had been struck down by a lightning o-fuda before the creature could do anything more than stare.

With her death, her hold on the cards vanished completely, returning to their original form. Once more, I was able to use their power as my own. The Erase took care of my stained clothes and had cleaned the living room of its mess. Sakura Kinomoto's body would never be seen again. With that done, I had restored the guardian of the sun back to its rightful place within the book before resealing my sword and strolling out the front door like nothing was amiss.

Completely and utterly calm, as if I hadn't just taken the life of one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world.

Like I said before, it was too easy. Why Clow had entrusted her with the cards, I'll never know. I guess even the greatest of the great can make mistakes.

And here I stand now, above the unconscious form of Yukito Tsukishiro, otherwise known as Yue, guardian of the moon. He was the last piece that needed to be set before I could leave. Striking him down had been slightly more difficult. I think Yue had felt something was wrong, probably when he no longer had Sakura's magic anchoring his own. Even underpowered, the moon guardian had reacted quickly upon spotting me with the book.

It'd taken several o-fuda and the use of Fiery to take him down, but it had been worth the trouble getting to hear him scream in agony as fire licked at his flesh. I think I enjoyed it a little _too_ much. Perhaps, after this is all said and done, I could visit a psychologist. I my have a few issues that needed sorting.

I felt particularly good as I sealed him within the Book of Clow, that I cannot deny. Ever since he had humiliated me at the judgment, I'd wanted to have my revenge. It looks like I finally got my wish.

Standing, I reach into my pocket, pulling out my cell phone which had been a gift from Tomoyo.

Sweet, innocent Tomoyo Daidouji. This time tomorrow, she'd be a wreck. A shame, really. She was such a pretty little thing. No matter.

Dialing a number, I listened as it rang a total of five times before someone answered on the other side.

"_Hello?_" A feminine voice asked in Cantonese, a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. I smirked.

"_It's done, mother._" I said before hanging up just as quickly. I need to leave, now. There was a good chance someone had heard Yue's cry of pain. I know she'll understand what I meant anyway. It had been her idea, after all.

Sighing tiredly, I dial the airports number. A plane ticket is what I need, and then I'll be home, my mission complete. I thought I'd be happy, ecstatic that I'd finished what I'd come here to do, but I felt nothing. Nothing at all. Just like it had been another normal day.

Strange that.

-x-**X**-x-

**Authors Notes: **And that's that finished. Well, how was it? It's been over three years since I've written a story for this anime, a very long time.

Yes, Syaoran was very out of character, but like I stated at the start, this was set in an alternate universe. Canon was the last thing I was following.

So, I'll just clear a few things up for anyone that is confused. Syaoran did _not_ proclaim his love for Sakura, but I bet that was obvious, yes? He also never returned to Hong Kong straight after. This was set before the second movie, but that was obvious as well. Actually, it shouldn't be all that confusing. Just the end of the series was different, oh, and maybe less blushing on Syaoran's part during the series. Meh.


End file.
